


Numb Heart

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [92]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, poems - Fandom, thedarkemopoems, thedarkemopoemsbyscareygirl15/scareystrangeneko18, thedarkemotionalpoems
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poem





	Numb Heart

Numb Heart  
There’s no emotion  
No feeling   
Nor empathy   
Or   
Warmth   
There is no soul   
Within the heart   
Not even   
Life   
It has run out   
Lifeless   
So dark   
Cold   
no light   
Around it   
Kindness  
Passion   
Happiness   
Caring   
They all wrap up   
No feeling  
Sense   
From others  
But can feel   
Everything   
Yet feels numb   
Nothing is healing   
The wounds are   
Too deep   
No reaction   
Towards pain   
Suffer or sorrow   
Emotionless   
Not a signal   
Water of emotions   
No humanity   
It is   
All lost   
This heart’s love   
Is so numb   
That whatever   
Touches   
Comes forward   
Pour its care   
Light of humanity   
Blows out   
Like a candle   
No reaction   
Or feeling   
Not even a signal   
Drop of empathy   
The love has been broken   
Yet destroyed   
It is lifeless  
Numb Heart


End file.
